Together!
by valnee
Summary: Tahun ajaran kedua Seirin High School dikejutkan dengan beberapa masalah dan sesuatu yang luar biasa sampai membuat para siswa serta guru tak percaya dengan kejadian ini. Terlalu err–ajaib?
1. Chapter 1

"Wah, tampan sekali mereka.."

"Pangeran~"

"Apakah mereka pangeran yang turun dari kayangan–"

"–naik ikan terbang bersayap pelangi~"

(Seperti lambang salah satu stasiun TV.)

"Kyaa~ aku mimisan–"

 **BRUK**. _Dia pingsan._

Begitulah cuplikan dari bisik-bisik tetangga yang dilakukan oleh para siswi-siswi Seirin _High_ _School_ dan hiraukan yang terakhir, dia terjangkit anemia dadakan setelah melihat mereka, ia telah mimisan sejak 5 menit sebelumnya –tanpa henti.–

Orang-orang yang dikata layaknya pangeran turun dari kayangan itu tetap fokus berjalan bersama melewati koridor menuju ruang guru.

Mereka berjalan dengan gaya _stay_ _cool_ , _calm_ , tapi ada yang nguap sana nguap sini dan ada yang sempet mampir kekantin dulu.

Semua mata–tak hanya para gadis, bahkan para laki-laki disana juga melihat mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Seragam itu _kan_ …."

"Jangan-jangan–"

Para pangeran berhenti sejenak didepan ruang guru dan sepersekian detik kemudian, mereka masuk dengan santainya, semua orang yang berada diruang guru pun otomatis memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada mereka.

Mereka menghampiri salah satu meja guru laki-laki disana, guru tersebut sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas didepannya sehingga membuat tak sadar bahwa ada orang masuk keruang guru.

Beberapa detik kemudian, guru tersebut merasa mejanya telah dikelilingin oleh beberapa orang, ketahuan dari beberapa bayangan orang tertera pada mejanya, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"– _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ akan bersekolah di Seirin."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Together**

 **Generation of Miracle; Kuroko Tetsuya; Kagami Taiga.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki.**

 **Genre**

 **Humor and Romance**

 **Warns**

 **OOC's, typo(s), absurd, amberegul, membingungkan, Shonen-ai, pair terselubung(?), etc**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kelas 2.1

* * *

Suasana kelas baru milik Kagami Taiga sangat berbeda dengan suasana kelas saat ia masih duduk dibangku kelas satu dulu, suasana yang sekarang sedikit..err..membuatnya sedikit tertekan.

Bukan sedikit, tetapi sudah sangat tertekan.

Bagaimana tidak tertekan, ia terjebak dipojok kelas bagian belakang selama kurang lebih 20 menit, kelasnya sangat begitu penuh, entah ada tontonnan apa sampai membuat anak kelas lain dan beberapa _senpai_ -nya berada dikelasnya.

"Wah, lihat dia.."

"Gaya menguapnya _cool_ sekali, _kyaa_ ~!"

Alis cabang Kagami berkedut setelah samar-samar mendengar bisik tetangga anak perempuan, _aku baru dengan kalau menguap ada gaya_ cool _-nya._

Ia semakin terdesak, Kagami berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya sampai dikelasnya terjadi kemacetan manusia besar-besaran.

Kagami sedikit melompat dan ekor matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan bersurai biru muda tengah duduk dibangkunya dan jangan lupakan _vanilla_ _milkshake_ ditangan kanannya, ia menyeruputnya dengan santai tanpa beban.

"Kuroko _teme_!"

Kagami menggerutu habis-habisan, ia mengucapkaan sumpah serapahnya untuk teman seperjuangannya, dua tahun dikelas yang sama dan dua tahun ia tak jarang–sering sekali malah, meninggalkan Kagami saat ia dalam kesusahan.

Kalian tak melihat tampang polosnya tadi?

Kuroko dengan damai sejahtera menyeruput _milkshake_ favoritnya, entah ia pura-pura lupa dengan Kagami atau memang lupa kalau tadi ia berangkat dengan seseorang.

"Permis–WHOA!"

Saat Kagami berusaha menerobos perempuan-perempuan itu, ia malah balik terdorong dan jatuh, tak lupa dengan ibu jari kakinya terinjak oleh salah satu dari sekian banyak perempuan.

Dengan posisi Kagami terduduk dipojokan, sedikit menundukkan kepala dan memegang ibu jari kaki kanannya yang terhalang sepatu–yang sedang cenut-cenut, membuat salah satu perempuan yang melihatnya menjadi salah sangka–

"HATI-HATI ADA MANUSIA _HENTAI_!"

Seketika mereka semua langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kagami yang sedang memasang wajah _innocent_ bin cengo.

" _KYAA_ ~! Dia pasti melihat dalamanku!"

Kagami berusaha menyangkal tetapi–

 **DUAG. BUG. PLAK. DUK.**

Saking banyaknya suara saat Kagami 'bercinta' dengan sepatu, buku, sapu, tas, dan telapak tangan milik perempuan-perempuan tersebut, _author_ sampai tak bisa mendeteksi suaranya(?)

.

"Kagami- _kun_ kau parah."

"Kaga- _chin_ tukang intip ya."

"Mengintip itu tidak baik- _nodayo_!"

"Pelajari trik mengintip dalaman perempuan tanpa ketahuan, _baka_."

"Taiga, tahan nafsumu."

"Kagami _cchi_ _hentai_ - _ssu_!"

Kagami mual mendengar suara-suara itu, "Itu gara-gara kalian, bodoh!" Kagami menghela nafasnya, beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih nyeri karena perlakukan 'cinta' dari perempuan-perempuan ganas tadi.

"Oh ya aku mau bertanya.."

Enam pasang matanya berbeda warna menatap Kagami serius, "Kenapa kalian pindah ke Seirin dan kenapa kalian bisa sekelas denganku–"

 **TING TONG TENG**

Belum sempat menjawab, bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi tetapi sebelum duduk salah satu dari mereka menjawab pertanyaan Kagami dan langsung membuat Kagami memasang wajah aku-tak-mengerti-maksudmu.

' **Karena Kiseki no Sedai ingin bersama.'**

Seorang guru laki-laki masuk kedalam kelas,

" _Kiritsu_! _Rei_!"

" _Ohayougozaimasu_ ~!"

Setelah guru tersebut mempersilahkan para siswa untuk duduk, ia meraih selembar kertas.

" _Etto_.. Kelas kita kedatangan beberapa murid baru, nanti yang saya panggil bisa tolong berdiri."

Guru tersebut memakai kacamata supertebalnya, "Midorima Shintarou.."

Merasa terpanggil, pemuda bernama 'Midorima Shintarou' bangkit berdiri, ia bersurai hijau daun (seperti nama _band_ , ya) ia berkacamata, jari tangan kirinya diperban dan–

"Midorima- _kun_ , apa benda dimejamu itu? bisa tolong disingkirkan?" Midorima memincingkan matanya terhadap benda didepannya.

"Maaf _sensei_ , ini _lucky_ _item_ -ku, jika aku jauh dari ini, aku akan tertimpa sial, _Oha_ - _Asa_ mengatakan _cancer_ ada diperingkat ketiga, aku harus terus membawa benda ini- _nanodayo_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatnya.

Sang guru hanya _speechless_ , _apa itu_ Oha-Asa _?_ Lucky Item _?_ Cancer _?_ _Zodiak?_

Berbicara tentang benda yang berada dimeja Midorima, diduga benda itu adalah _figure_ _chibi_ dari artis yang sangat _famous_ berasal dari negeri yang unik dengan keanekaragam budaya dan bahasa, memiliki lambang negara 'Burung Garuda' berlandaskan ideologi 'Pancasila' biasa disebut negara agraris –Indonesia.

 _Figure_ artis terkenal tersebut dimasukkan kedalam toples bening berisi air, didalamnya ada tujuh ikan cupang dan beberapa batu akik.

 _Dengan adanya lucky item '_ Dijah Yellow Renang sama Tujuh Cupang di Kolam Akik _' aku akan selamat dari kesialan_., Midorima memandang _lucky_ _item_ -nya yang berada diatas meja _, Tapi saat melihat_ figure _itu aku merasa mau muntah.._

Setelah mempersilahkan Midorima untuk duduk kembali, guru tersebut membaca daftar nama siswa baru selanjutnya, "Murasakibara Atsuhi"

" _Crauss..crauss..munch..munch.._ "

 _Tinggi_ _sekalii_ , Guru itu seakan melihat cucu titan dikelasnya, "Maaf Murasakibara- _kun_ , dilarang makan dikelas." Yang ditegur hanya melirik tajam kearah sang guru, " _Kya_ –!"

Serasa tersengat setrum, guru tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat kelakukan dua anak baru.

Murasakibara menaruh _snack_ -nya diatas meja, " _Sensei_ , ijin beli minum ya~" tanpa menungu respon dari gurunya, Murasakibara langsung ngacir kekantin.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya," semoga tidak absurd seperti yang dua tadi, "Kise Ryouta–"

" _Kyaaa_ ~!"

"Tampannn!"

Padahal Kise belum berdiri, tetapi gadis-gadis kelasnya langsung menyorakinya, Kise jadi tak enak sendiri, " _Yoroshiku_ _Onegaishimasu_ , _minna_ - _san_." Kise mengembangkan senyum manis dibibirnya.

" _Kyaa_ , ijinkan aku menciummuuu, Kise- _kun_ ~!"

"Aku mau memelukmu, Kise~!"

Teriakannya lebih heboh dari yang tadi, membuat Kise langsung mode 'tebar pesona ala cowok _cool_ '.

 _Yang pertama maniak zodiak, yang kedua cucu titan tukang makan, yang ketiga model yang fansnya dimana-mana, lalu nanti yang sisanya kaya gimana?!_ , sang guru terduduk lemas dikursi.

"Sudah, sudah, Kise- _kun_ silahkan duduk lagi, selanjutnya Aomine Daiki." Setelah mengucapkan nama siswa selanjutnya, sang guru langsung meneguk ludah dengan berat, _semoga siswa normal._

".."

 **Krikk**

".."

 **Krikk**

" _Etto_ , Aomine Daiki- _kun_ tolong berdiri.." guru tersebut celingukan didepan kelas, ia lupa wajah Aomine itu yang seperti apa.

"Aomine bangun- _nodayo_!" Midorima memercikkan air kewajah Aomine yang kebetulan duduk dibelakangnya.

Perlahan namun tak pasti, Aomine membuka matanya, "Engh..Apa ini sudah bel pulang?"

"Ini masih pagi, bodoh!" Kagami yang duduk disebelahnya pun mencak-mencak melihat wajah temannya, bisa-bisa dijam pertama ia sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aomine- _kun_ , tolong jangan tidur dikelas!" sang guru memperingatkan Aomine, "Maaf _sensei_ , aku mengantuk." Jawab Aomine santai.

 _Dasar anak ngantukan!_ , sang guru sudah lelah menghadapi anak-anak baru yang kelewat _absurd_.

"Ah, terserah," sang guru sudah lelah menghadapi kejamnya kelas 2.1 ini, "Selanjutnya, Akashi Seijuurou, aku harap kau normal!" tanpa sadar sang guru mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan secara lantang.

Pemuda yang namanya diucapkan langsung melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada sang guru, "Aku memang normal, _sensei_ , kau pikir aku itu orang macam apa?"

Kaki sang guru sudah gemetar luar biasa, _kenapa anak ini mengeluarkan aura yang buruk? Anak macam apa dia?_

"Su-Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran pertama." Sumpah demi koala jadi suka lompat –lompat benci tidur, ia rasanya ingin menmotong lehernya sendiri.

Jam pertama adalah **matematika.**

Mendengar nama matematika saja sudah membuat murid-murid menjadi malas dan mengantuk, lupakan Aomine yang sudah terlelap dari tadi.

Sang guru yang telah patah semangat melihat murid baru super _absurd_ itu, ia mengajar dengan tampang lesu.

"Kita akan latihan soal, keluarkan buku tulis kalian." Perintah guru.

Semua murid langsung menghela nafas bosan, "Ah, menyebalkan sekali." Gerutu Aomine kesal.

"Latihan soal terus boross~" Kagami dengan malas membuka buku tulisnya.

"Tulis soalnya ya, soal nomer satu, sebuah mobil dijual dengan harga 200jt, setiap tahun harga mobil mengalami penyusutan 10%, hitung kerugian yang diderita–"

"Maaf _sensei_ , saya tidak tau jawabannya, karena bukan saya yang menjual mobil itu~" Murasakibara menyela kalimat gurunya dengan santai, tak lupa ia mencomot kripik kentang rasa rumput laut yang ia taruh diatas meja.

" _Sensei_ mau mendoakan kita agar besok mengalami kerugian dan selalu menghitungnya serta memikirkannya muluk-muluk?" Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, kali ini bersuara.

Sang guru hanya _speechless_.

"Hentikan cerita horror bersambung tak selesai-selesai dan penuh angka itu, sensei." Kagami menutup bukunya.

 _Cerita_ _horror? Bersambung? Tak selesai-selesai? Penuh angka? Apa yang kau maksud itu soal cerita matematika?_ , sang guru cengo berat.

"Aku tau jawabannya _sensei_ , sepertinya.." Seakan ada pencerahan dari lampu surga, sang guru langsung menatap Midorima dengan mata berbinar, "Apa itu, Midorima- _kun_?"

"Lebih dari satu- _nodayo_."

"Eh?" sang guru memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Midorima _cchi_?" Kise juga ikutan bingung setelah mendengar jawaban dari temannya tersebut.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Maksudku, penjualnya membutuhkan lebih dari satu _lucky_ _item_ agar ia tak mengalami kerugian, ia harus sering mengikuti _Oha_ - _Asa_ juga- _nanodayo_."

".." Kise _sweatdrop_.

Akashi berdiri dari bangkunya, "Kalian diamlah, jawaban yang benar adalah 'Aku mutlak jadi tidak ada yang rugi'."

"TIDAK ADA SAMBUNGANNYA DENGAN ITU! KAU SALAH! KALIAN SEMUA SALAH! AARRGGHH!" sang guru mulai kesal dan mulai membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke papan tulis.

Aomine segera berlari kearah sang guru lalu menarik lengannya, "Hentikan semua ini, _sensei_..!" Aomine berucap dengan wajah (sok) sendu bak lelaki dalam drama bernuansa romansa-romansa yang sedang membujuk sang kekasih agar berhenti merajuk.

"Tidak! Aku memang harus menghentikannya." Sang guru berlari dengan dramatis dan ada efek-efek angin semilir, jangan lupakan hidung sang guru yang kembang-kempis.

"Huh?" Aomine mengkerutkan dahinya, "Ada yang tau apa maksud dari perkataan _sensei_ tadi? Aku bingung sendiri." Seisi kelas menggeleng berjamaah.

Sang guru lari keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintu dengan kasar, ia bersandar pada pintu, "Aku lelah dengan mereka semua.."

Ia meratapi nasib buruknya, kenapa ia mau-mau saja menjadi wali kelas 2.1, ia harus menghabiskan 1 tahun bersama anak-anak aneh bin absurd itu.

Ia tak percaya, _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ yang kata gosip-gosip berisi lima anak tangguh yang luar biasa dan mengerikan, ternyata mereka hanya sekumpulan anak yang sedang puber dan berubah menjadi kelewat _absurd_.

"Tunggu, kenapa malah aku yang keluar dari kelas? Seharusnya aku yang mengeluarkan mereka, kalau begini cara mereka akan menikmati–"

"–JAM KOSONG YEYYY!"

Mereka semua langsung jempalitan dikelas karena mendapat jam kosong dijam pertama.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa masuk lagi, ahhh aku bisa gila!" teriak sang guru yang sedang nelangsa ditengah-tengah koridor.

 _Lain kali aku akan menjadi_ cleaningservice _saja~_

Lupakan soal cita-citanya saat masih kecil dulu yang sangat mendambakan bahwa menjadi seorang guru itu menyenangkan.

Iya, menjadi guru ternyata sangat 'menyenangkan'

Menyenangkan sekali bisa membuat guru menjadi stres kuadrat akut sampai mengharapkan _shinigami_ datang menjemputnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Author absurd yang mulai labil bin gaje muncul membawakan fic yang tak kalah gaje dengan penulisnya.

Kalau ada kekurangan dan kelebihan(?) saya minta maaf ya~

Maklum masih dalam tahap belajar menjadi author yang baik benar dan bijaksana.

Sekian.

Review and Fav thanks ^^


	2. Angket

**Together**

 **Generation of Miracle; Kuroko Tetsuya; Kagami Taiga.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki.**

 **Genre**

 **Humor and Friendship**

 **Warns**

 **OOC's, typo(s), absurd, amberegul, membingungkan, Shonen-ai, pair terselubung(?), etc**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Siapa mereka?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Aomine pertama kali saat melihat bahwa yang masuk kelas untuk memulai pelajaran pertama bukanlah guru laki-laki botak yang kepalanya pernah dipegang oleh Kagami itu.

"Katanya mereka itu mahasiswa yang sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke Seirin." Celetuk Kuroko yang duduk disebelahnya.

Seperti biasa, Aomine bagaikan tersengat listrik–terkejut bukan main, perasaan yang duduk disebelahnya itu adalah si model kuning cerewetnya _nggak_ main-main, bukan di manusia pengguna _misdirection_ ini.

"Oi, _teme_! Jangan seenaknya muncul disebelahku."

Kuroko pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan kesal Aomine, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan dua mahasiswa/i yang sedang sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas entah apa itu.

Salah satu mahasiswi maju selangkah, " _Ohayou_ , _minna_ - _saaannnn_ ~" sapanya dengan semangat 45.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ~" sapa balik sekelas, mereka mengucapkannya dengan nada malas, tak bersemangat.

"Perkenalkan nama saya, Kigari Mio dan dia adalah Tamaka Ryuu. Kita dari Universitas Waseda, mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Kita disini ingin meminta bantuan dari teman-teman sekalian untuk mengisi angket yang terlah kami persiapkan."

Mahasiswi yang diketahui bernama Mio tersebut sedikit mundur dan bergantian berbicara dengan mahasiswa bernama Ryuu.

"Kalian harus mengisi 3 pertanyaan yang tertera dalam angket tersebut dengan bolpen. Jangan lupa isi identitas, untuk bagian nama, kalian dapat mengisikan nama panggilan kalian, nama lengkap, nama _hitz_ , inisial atau apapun itu." Jelas Ryuu.

Sekelas manggut-manggut ngerti.

Kedua mahasiswa/i mulai membagikan angket tersebut dengan senyum nista merekah dibibir mereka dan seisi kelas jadi curiga dengan pertanyaan angketnya.

"Muka mahasiswanya najis gitu ya.." bisik Kagami pada Aomine, dan lagi-lagi Aomine bagaikan tersengat listrik 1000 _volt_ –lebih kaget dari pada yang tadi.

" _Kampret_ , sejak kapan _lu_ disebelah _gua_?!" Aomine kesalnya bukan main, baru pagi-pagi gini, jantungnya olah raga aja.

"Dari tadi _sih_ ," Kagami menatap Aomine dengan wajah _innocent_ , "Kita berdua lagi latihan _misdirection_ _over_ - _flow_ di kelas, keren, _kan_ ya."

 _Semprul_ , keren dari mananya, yang ada gila iya.

Aomine sudah malas dengan Kagami, gara-gara kebanyakan bergaul sama si bayangan, Kagami jadi ketularan hawa tipisnya.

"Tolong diisi ya.." Mahasiswi tersebut meletakkan 2 lembar angket terakhir di meja Aomine-Kagami (ceritanya mereka duduk didepan pojok kiri.)

Sekelas mulai berkutat dengan angket masing-masing, Kagami mulai menghayati soal demi soal, Midorima mulai menuliskan identitas, Kise mulai membaca soalnya, Akashi mulai mengasah gunting, Murasakibara mulai menghayati tubuh si _maiubou_ , Kuroko mulai mengantri membeli _milkshake_ di _pitsa hat_ sebelah Seirin –katanya, dia lagi bosen _milkshake_ di _Maji Burger_ – dan yang terakhir, Aomine sibuk ngerautin pensilnya.

"Maaf, dik. Bisa pakai bolpen saja?"

" _Ga_ bisa, lagi tanggal tua, tinta bolpen tinggal dikit, belum kuat belinya, diawet-awetin buat ulangan."

Astaga, bolpen 1000 rupiah aja _ga_ kuat beli, gimana kalau mau beli hatinya Kise–eh, keceplosan.

.

Pertanyaan pertama.

* * *

 **1\. Apakah anda suka menonton _anime_?**

* * *

Midorima dengan gamblang mengisi nomer satu. "Suka, tetapi bukan berarti aku mengikuti _anime_ musim ya, aku hanya sekedar suka- _nanodayo_." Kalimat _tsundere_ -nya juga tidak kelupaan untuk dicantumkan dalam kolom jawaban.

.

Akashi tak perlu berpikir panjang dalam menjawab nomer satu. "Suka." hanya satu kata, ia terlalu sibuk membersihkan gunting coretnerakacoret merahnya.

.

Murasakibara menuliskan jawabannya. "Suka _sih_ , cuma aku lebih suka dengan maiubou rasa duren bakar."

Buset, _kaga_ ada yang tanya _lu_ suka apaan, titan!

.

Kise berpikir sebentar lalu menuliskan jawabannya. "Suka _sih_ , cuma tidak terlalu mengikuti karena jadwal aku padet binjit, masa _abis_ pulang sekolah ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan di taman kanak-kanak, lalu _abis_ itu aku harus _interview_ terus abis itu aku harus belajar fisika, ekonomi, inggris, dan masih banyak lagi jadwalku hari ini, sumpah mereka tu _ga_ pernah ngertiin aku, sakit _kokoro_ ini."

Jangan curhat, Kise. Jangan nangis buaya juga.

.

Aomine mikir…

Ia berpikir hampir setengah jam. "Mmm, apa yaa.." dia masih berpikir ganteng-item gitu, dan pada akhirnya di menit ke 31 lebih 3 detik, tiba-tiba ilham datang menghampiri otaknya yang suram tersebut.

Aomine menuliskan jawabannya, "Suka, apalagi _anime_ berunsur _anu-anu_ dan _iket-iket_ an."

 _Hentai_!

.

Kagami menjawab pertanyaan pertama dengan mudah dan normal seperti sang ketua geng–eh. "Suka."

Ia pikir angket ini berisi soal-soal tentang kedokteran-kedokteran yang ribet bingungin, ternyata bukan.

Ternyata ini angket isinya pertanyaan yang normal-normal saja.

.

* * *

 **2\. Sebutkan _anime_ yang menggunakan kata ' _no_ ' pada judulnya!**

* * *

.

Setelah membaca pertanyaan tersebut, Akashi meraih minumnya dan meminumnya dengan kalem ganteng, lalu ia segera menuliskan jawabannya.

"Akashi _no_ _Basuke_. Bosen kalau Kuroko _no_ _Basuke_ mulu, lagian dia cuma bisa _misdirection_ , kalau aku _kan_ bisa banyak, bisa _emperor_ _eye_ , bisa mainin gunting, bisa _ankle_ break, bisa ganteng juga."

Sebenarnya, tersirat kecemburuan dalam jawaban milik Akashi ini, Akashi juga mau namanya digunakan untuk judul _anime_ , tapi sayangnya...

Akashi _ngenes_.

.

Murasakibara membuka bungkus kripik kentang rasa duren panggang merek _kitela_ –

Ini anak makan mulu, _ga_ ada kenyang-kenyangnya.

Ia membaca setiap kata dalam pertanyaan nomer dua tersebut sembari mengunyah kripik kentang rasa duren panggangnya, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit dalam otaknya.

" _Kitela_ _no_ Duren. Murasakibara _no_ Cemilan. Murasakibara _no_ Atsushi."

Ini lebih _ga_ jelas daripada jawaban Akashi.

Murasakibara juga mau namanya ter- _notice_ untuk dijadikan judul _anime_.

.

Kise tanpa berpikir panjang lebar kali tinggi–salah, ia langsung menulis jawabannya.

"Kuroko _no Basuke_ , _Owari no Seraph_. _Zankyou no Terror_ , eh di _anime_ ini ada Midorima _cchi_ yang _abis_ ketumpahan cat rambut warna item dan mendadak pinter ngerakit bom. Sejak _anime_ Kurobasu tamat, dia pindah kerja disana, dia dimana-mana jadi _tsundere_ ber- _megane_ juga, tapi sayang diakhir cerita dia harus mati gara-gara kepinteran–mungkin, ujung-ujungnya dia pengangguran lagi. Dia beda sama aku, kalau aku _sih_ _ga_ pernah nganggur, jadwal selalu padet dan itu buat _kokoro_ aku sakit karena ga ada yang ngertiin aku."

Kise panjang lebar menjawab pertanyaan nomer dua ini, padahal perintahnya cuma disuruh sebutin doang, masa dia _sampe_ jelasin kesitu-situ, mana ada curhatan yang sama kaya nomer satu lagi.

Kise memang suka curhat.

.

Kagami menarik nafasnya dan mulai membaca pertanyaan nomer dua, diejanya pelan-pelan, suku kata demi suku kata–

"S-E, se, B-U, bu, T, sebut, K-A, ka, N, kan, SEBUTKAN. A, a, N-I, ni, M-E, me, _ANIME_. Y-A, ya–"

 **BUG.**

"Berisik, setan! Dalam hati aja _kalo_ mau ngeja!" Aomine memukul Kagami dengan buku kamus bahasa inggris, sedangkan Kagami menunduk ala _kouhai_ lagi kena marah _senpai_ galak.

Setelah mengeja selama 15 menit, akhirnya Kagami menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan nomer dua ini, dengan hati yang mantap, ia mulai menuliskan jawabannya.

"Aomine _no_ Hitam."

" _Lu_ ngapa nulis nama _gua_ , _Baka_ gami?!"

"Ah, nyontekan _lu_!"

"Setan!"

"Setanan juga _lu,_ _item_!"

"Cabang diem."

Mereka berdebat tanpa henti hingga Akashi melemparkan _death glare_ pada mereka, jadi perdebatan pun segera selesai.

.

Aomine dengan hitamnya mencoba berpikir tentang judul _anime_ yang ada _no_ -nya.

" _Ikeh-Ikeh no Kimochi_."

 _ **Hentai!**_

Memang benar apa kata _netizen_ bahwa Aomine itu hitam dan _hentai_ kuadrat, mungkin karena efek terlalu lama sendiri, ia jadi suka yang berbau _anu-anuan_ gitu.

Istilahnya, ia menghibur diri sendiri.

.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, " _Anime_ …" ia berpikir, ia mencoba membuka ingatannya tentang judul-judul _anime_ yang pernah ia lihat.

" _Oha-asa no_ Ramalan."

Midorima diam sejenak untuk menarik nafas, lalu kembali menulis dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Itu _anime_ paling _hitz_ _loh_ , _anime_ yang berisi tentang ramalan berdasarkan zodiak, dijamin ramalannya tidak pernah salah, selalu benar–seperti Akashi. _Anime_ sangat mendidik sekali bagi anak-anak, para remaja, dewasa, dan tetua. _Anime_ yang selalu menyajikan hal-hal yang baik dan yang luar biasa menakjubkan serta menjauhkan anda sekalian dari kesialan. Setiap hari, setelah movie Ganteng-Ganteng Satpam, hanya di _Tsundere_.TV"

Yah, malah promosi.

.

* * *

 **3\. Apa reaksi anda jika para _waifu_ sejuta umat mengirimi anda sebuah surat pengakuan cinta mereka?**

* * *

.

Akashi mengganti bolpennya, tadinya warna hitam sekarang jadi warna merah cabe.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah terbesar yang pernah dia terima dalam hidupnya, yaitu gunting merah merek _absolute_."

Setelah menulis itu, Akashi segera menggambar gunting merah di bawah kolom jawabannya.

Gambar guntingnya gede, sekali.

.

Kagami berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali membaca pertanyaan tersebut lalu kembali berpikir lalu kembali lagi membaca pertanyaan tersebut lalu berpikir kembali lagi lalu membaca lagi lalu berpikir lagi lalu membaca lagi lalu berpikir lagi lalu membaca lagi lalu berpikir lagi...begitu terus sampai _author_ masuk _ICU_ karena terlalu banyak menulis kata yang berulang-ulang(?)

" _Waifu_ itu apa?"

Setelah sekian lama ia berpikir sampai membuat _author_ hampir mengakhiri hidupnya, ia hanya menjawab itu?

Hanya tiga kata?

– _plus_ tanda tanya, _deh_.

 _Udah_?

Astaga demi kancutnya _sponbob_ warna biru bergambar bunga-bunga warna _pink_ , _author_ ingin sekali memenggal kepala Kagami. SEKARANG.

.

Midorima tiba-tiba merona setelah membayangkan pujaan hatinya yang sudah itu kode-kodein akhirnya peka juga dan mengakui cintanya.

Dunia menjadi penuh bunga-bunga..

"Akan kubalas..

 **Dear A–ekhm salah tulis,**

 _ **I love you so much my baby..**_

 _ **Please be mine...-nodayo**_

..begitu"

Midorima tambah merona dan tersipu malu sendiri –dia seakan orang gila yang baru saja dapat uang receh.

Mukanya ganteng najis _uke-seme_ gimana gitu.

.

Murasakibara diam.

".." masih diam.

".." dia masih dalam posisi diam 1000 kata.

 **SREK.**

Murasakibara meraih sesuatu di laci mejanya, ternyata itu adalah...

Poki rasa jagung rebus.

Sembari memakan cemilannya yang kesekian ini, Murasakibara menulis jawabannya, tak butuh waktu satu menit untuk menulisnya, bahkan tak sampai 10 detik.

" _Ilysm_."

Wes, Murasakibara _hitz_ sekali, dia nulis pake bahasa inggris yang disingkat, wah ini mungkin efek kebanyakan bergaul sama Himuro, dia jadi sedikit mengerti inggris.

Ya, walaupun Cuma ilysm doang.

Tapi ya, anggap itu kemajuan dari center _kisedai_.

.

Kise berpikir sebentar, ia memainkan imajinasinya. Ia berimajinasi bagaimana wajah bersemu milik si _waifu_ saat menulis suratnya, bagaimana permainan kata yang digunakan oleh si _waifu_ saat mengaku cintanya pada Kise, apa kertas yang digunakan untuk membungkus surat pegakuan cinta itu, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kise membayangkan semuanya secara detail sampai-sampai merek bolpen yang digunakan untuk menulis surat itu pun ia bayangkan.

Tangannya mulai bergerak menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas tersebut.

"Aku akan segera mendatanginya dan melamarnya, aku akan melamarnya didepan warga sekampung kecamatan kelurahan, setelah itu kami akan menikah diatas tembok China, lalu sehabis itu kami akan punya anak banyak, 11 anak, lumayan biar bisa jadi kesebelasan gitu. Ah aku jadi ingin segera menikah."

Kise menghayalnya ketinggian ya.

.

Aomine menguap malas, "Bosann!" ia menatap pertanyaan terakhir pada angket tersebut, selang sepersekian detik setelah selesai membaca, ia pun segera tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan membuat dia panas, lalu aku akan mulai memasukkan mengeluarkan lalu menjilatnya dan awwwhhh rasanya pasti menyenangkan, desahan yang merdu keluar dari mulutnya–"

Ah, Aomine pikirannya kesitu mulu ah.

"–maksudku itu, kita berdua makan es krim setelah bermain basket berdua begitu, _kan_ jadi enak."

Alibi lu mas Mine.

Selesai menulis itu Aomine tersenyum senang, sebenarnya _sih_ dia pengen _anu_ - _anuin_ _waifu_ nya.

.

Setelah semua mengumpulkan hasil imajinasi dan jawaban asal mereka, _kisedai_ baru sadar.

"Kuro- _chin_ kemana _sih_?"

"Oh iya, Kuroko _cchi_ dari tadi _ga_ ada ya- _ssu_."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Dia sedang di _pitsa_ _hat_ , barusan _apdet_ di _peth_ - _nanodayo_."

"Tetsuya juga mengisi angket kok." Akashi memasukkan guntingnya kedalam sakunya, "Angket dari mbak-mbak _pitsa hat_."

"Parah, wahh.." Aomine geleng-geleng.

"Tak patut memang itu anak." Kagami melipat tangan didada, "bukannya ikut ngerjain angket _absurd_ bin _gaje_ ini, dia malah ke _pitsa hat_."

"Lama-lama tampang Kuroko _cchi_ jadi mirip _milkshake_ - _ssu_."

"HHAHAH!"

Kagami tertawa puas bisa mengejek bayangannya itu, "Dia lebih mirip air bening gitu, _kan_ dia _ga_ keliatan."

"HAHAHA"

"Keren ya si Kuro- _chin_."

Murasakibara palinng tidak nyambung kalau diajak bercanda begini, tapi kalau ngomongin makanan, dia langsung konek.

Sedangkan yang sedang diomongkan hanya–

"UHUK.. UHUKK.. UHUKK..!"

Kuroko batuknya _ga_ nyantai, "Ugh, aku merasa sedang di olok-olok oleh seseorang."

Bulu Kuroko meremang, "Wah, ada yang tidak beres disini." Seketika Kuroko menghilangkan diri dari hadapan mbak- mbak _pitsa hat_ , mana dia belum bayar _pitsa mitloper_ sama _milkshake_.

Enak juga, kalau punya _misdirection_ , tiap hari bisa makan enak tanpa keluar uang. Setelah makan langsung kabur pakai _misdirection_ kaya Kuroko gitu.

JANGAN DITIRU ADIK-ADIK SEKALIAN! ADEGAN DEWASA!(?)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Hahaha, maaf apdet lama, oh ya, maaf buat yang req ya, aku merubah genrenya, karena menurutku mereka lebih cocok di genre friendship. Maaf ya ya teman-teman, aku tak bermaksud mempermainkan kalian, aku memang sedang labil minggu ini.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca,mereview, memfav dan memfollow.

Sampai ketemu di chap depan^^

Kiriko Saki~


	3. Penyakit lama Aomine Daiki

Penyakit lama Aomine kumat dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya, bahkan ponari pun tak akan bisa menyembuhkannya.

Penyakit ini adalah penyakit bawaan dari kecil, penyakit ini tidak menular melalui cairan tubuh atau kontak fisik atau kontak mantan atau kontak bbm apalagi kontak mobil, penyakit ini tidak membajayakan orang sekitar -pengidap penyakit ini sebaiknya harus selalu ditemani.

JANGAN DIJAUHIN.

Kalau kamu jauh-jauh nanti ldr.

Penyakit ini akibat dari pemberian obat tidur saat waktu masih bayi -waktu Aomine masih bayi imut-imut dia pernah diculik lalu diajak ngemis dilampu merah perempatan terdekat, nah biar si Aomine bayi diem dan tidak merepotkan si penculik ini memberi obat tidur, lumayan tampang Aomine waktu bayi _ga_ buluk-buluk banget jadi beberapa orang kasian liat mereka ngemis.

Akibat dari obat tidur itu adalah...

* * *

 **.**

 **Together**

 **Generation of Miracle; Kuroko Tetsuya; Kagami Taiga.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki.**

 **Genre**

 **Humor and Parody**

 **Warns**

 **OOC's, typo(s), absurd, amberegul, membingungkan, Shonen-ai, pair terselubung(?), bahasa gawl, etc**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Murid-murid, kemarin saya memberikan PR fisika 55 soal, tolong kumpulkan sekarang." Ucap _sensei_ yang memampu pelajaran fisika dengan wajah garang, maklumlah, dia sudah dicap guru _killer_ suka ngiler disekolahan ini.

"Sialan, aku belum selesai." Umpat Kagami pelan, "Kumpulkan saja Kagami- _kun_ , daripada kau harus kena hukuman harus membersihkan ilernya." Kuroko menepuk pundak Kagami sembari berdiri untuk mengumpulkan tugas.

Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kise mengumpulkan pertama, ya kalau mereka berempat sih jangan ditanya, tiap hari sehabis latihan mereka menyempatkan diri dan hati serta pikiran untuk belajar bersama -alasannya biar masa depan cerah, ya walaupun sepanjang belajar bersama, Murasakibara hanya makan saja.

Kagami melirik kirinya dan matanya langsung melotot habis-habisan. Matanya tidak salah lihat, Aomine dengan percaya diri mengumpulkan tugas fisika, padahal rencananya Kagami ingin mengajak sahabat dimnya itu untuk tidak perlu mengumpulkan tugasnya.

 _Bah, perkembangan dia._

Karena takut dihukum sendirian, maka lebih baik ia mengumpulkan tugasnya.

 _Sensei_ mengecek dan menghitung kertas tugasnya, memastikan semuanya mengumpulkan, lalu saat melihat lembar kesekian yang ia masih ingat siapa yang mengumpulkan itu, _sensei_ mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aomine Daiki..." panggilnya kalem -sekalem suara Akashi saat bersiap-siap meluncurkan gunting coretnerakacoret merahnya. _Horror_.

Aomine hanya menyahutnya dengan gumaman kecil, "Saya kan meminta untuk mengumpulkan tugas fisika, bukan sertifikat tanah." Sensei menghela nafas sedih, muridnya kok ya pinter banget, sedangkan sekelas hanya menahan tawa, "Bawa ini pulang, nanti dicariin emak kamu lagi." Sensei menangis betina sembari ngiler.

Kagami tahan tawa, padahal tadinya ia mau memuji sahabat gelapnya tetapi tidak jadi karena ternyata yang dikumpulin sertifikat tanah, " _Aho_ , _lu_ kira kita disini lagi lelang tanah?" Kagami tak kuat menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA" sekelas tertawa keras dan Aomine tersudutkan, _kit ati_ dia diketawain gini.

Inilah penyakit yang sudah diderita Aomine dan sering kambuh, penyakit pelupa stadium 69.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Aomine memutuskan untuk pulang duluan, ia masih sakit hati diketawain sama anak sekelas, mana orang yang dia taksir juga ngetawain pula. Ia menahan air mata yang sudah dipelupuk itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya tertunduk lesu, ia memikirkan teman sekelasnya yang baru ini sama jahatnya dengan teman sekelasnya yang dulu saat di Touou, padahal ia pindah di Seirin ini guna mencari teman yang tidak akan menertawakan penyakitnya itu.

Ya tapi itulah namanya teman, senang ditanggung bareng-bareng, nelangsa ditanggung diri sendiri.

"Hh" Aomine menghela nafasnya berat, semoga nanti malem ada meteor yang menyambar bumi lalu menyambar kepala teman-temannya agar seketika mereka amnesia parah.

Aomine menangis laki di bawah pohon bringin, "Yaelah, berat amat _idup_ ini...hiks..."

Setelah dirasa cukup lama ia meratapi nasib dibawah pohon bringin ini, ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke barat -kerumahnya maksudnya.

" _Tadaima_ ~" ucapnya malas sembari melepas sepatu sekolahnya.

"Loh, dek Daiki," sapa seseorang wanita yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki tubuh langsing sekaligus dada yang waw yang baru dia sadar itu emaknya Satsuki, "eh Momoi- _san_.."

Ibu Satsuki itu tersenyum lembut, "Dek, ini kantor samsat, kamu udah nyasar kesini 88 kali, yuk saya antar pulang kerumahmu yang beneran."

Aomine nyasarnya parah, ya kali dia sampai tidak bisa membedakan rumahnya dengan kantor samsat yang gede sekaligus luas plus rame itu. (Emang di jepang ada kantor samsat,?)

Ibu Satsuki mengantar Aomine pulang naik odong-odong dari kantor samsat sampai rumahnya.

- **3 dekade kemudian** -

"Tuh, rumahmu itu yang itu, cat warna biru tua, lain kali jangan nyasar lagi ya, bensin odong-odong itu mahal."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Ibu Satsuki, ia masuk kedalam rumahnya, yang kata Ibu Satsuki ini rumahnya yang beneran.

"Daiki kau sudah pulang." Sapa seseorang dari dalam rumahnya, itu suara ibunya.

"Sudah bu." Sahut Aomine sembari mendekat kearah ibunya dengan tampang aku-abis-dinakalin-temen-sekelas.

Seseorang yang dipanggil ibu oleh Aomine hanya menghela nafas sabar, ya bagaimanapun ini kesalahannya karena waktu Aomine masih bayi ia membiarkan anaknya tidur ditengah lapangan sendirian.

"Daiki, ini ayah bukan ibu."

Aomine hanya cengo.

"Oh, hai ayah, sejak kapan ada disini?"

Aomine senior hanya tersenyum nelangsa, Kami-sama _cabut nyawa anakku sekarang, aku sudah lelah dengannya._

Penyakit Aomine Daiki harus segera disembuhkan kalau tidak nanti malah tambah berbahaya.

"Ayah, ini kukembalikan sertifikat tanah milik ayah, aku kira itu adalah pr fisikaku tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah." Setelah menaruh sertifikat tanah diatas meja, Aomine melenggang peegi menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

Ia sangat lelah hari ini.

Aomine senior menangis sesak didalam dada, _astaga anakku_.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

hai, maaf untuk apdet yang sangat lama ini, terimakasih karena reader dengan senantiasa mau menunggu fic yang sudah dipenuhi sarang laba-laba ini, terimakasih untuk semua saran dan kritikan.

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan dari fic ini.

Btw, ide ini terinspirasi dari stand up comedy nya...lupa siapa yang stand up pokok ya yg tentang lontong anak pelupa. Hehe... maaf saya nistakan Ahomine ^^


End file.
